


Pretty Blue Eyes

by Radicalkay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Muke - Freeform, before the band, calum and ashton do not appear for very long, cause michaels obsessed with them, im literally weak for this ship, luke and michael never hated each other, pretty blue eyes, starting of the band maybe?, theres really no excuse for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radicalkay/pseuds/Radicalkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael never really hated Luke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Blue Eyes

This wasn’t exactly Michael’s normal crowd.

 

One of his mates from music had persuaded him, promising pizza a beer and hell, he couldn’t pass up an offer like that. The music was weird, some mix of pop and indie, and the people grinding in the middle of the living room were even weirder; hair colored like a rainbow pulsing under the dimmed lights.

 

All around him people were making out, girls and guys, guys and guy, girls and girls; he actually didn’t think he’d seen this many people sucking face in one room, and he went to public school.

 

Slipping into the crowd, he let himself be swept up; a thrumming baseline moving the kids around him like puppets, jumping and singing and drinking like their lives depended on it. Hand went around his neck, his waist and he found himself staring into pretty blue eyes that were glassy from alcohol.

 

It took him a few seconds to realize a boy, a very _gorgeous_ boy, was swaying to the beat with him, a drink in both hands and a blinding smile. “Dance with me?” Shoving the cup into his hand, the boy didn’t really give him a chance to react before he was all over him, grinding his hips back like they were made to. Part of him panicked, but now was not the time for Michael to have a sexuality crisis, not when this very fit lad was dancing with him. He didn’t even try and push away, instead taking a swig of the drink before tossing it on the floor and letting his hands find the blonde boy’s hips.

 

At some point the other boy had pushed him up against the nearest wall, and Michael was not complaining. He didn’t think any girl had ever kissed this good; tasted this good. He couldn’t stay in one place, fingers roaming up and down the other boys body before finally settling in his hair, twining the soft strands around his fingers. Blondie had his hands tucked underneath Michael’s shirt as he kissed him, nibbling at his ear and biting down his neck.

 

Gasping slightly when slender hands brushed up against his half-hard cock, he let his eyes meet the smaller boys, grinning devilishly when baby-blues hardened with lust and he linked their hands.

 

“C’mon in here Tanner’ll kill me if I suck you off right in the middle of everything.” Choking number one, at how _young_ the kid sounded, and two, the words that came out of his mouth, Michael gaped at how quickly the he’d had dropped to his knees. “Listen I- I don’t know if- _ohhh.”_

 

Blondie swirled his tongue around the tip, pressing lightly at the base of Michael’s cock before taking him in his mouth, moving with sloppy strokes and moaning _so god damn sinfully Michael wanted to wreck him_. Hips thrusting forward, he didn’t try and grab on to anything else but the blonde locks in front of him, trying not to tug too hard. Pulling off with a pop, he licked a stripe up the shaft and resumed bobbing his head quickly, sensing the other boy was close.

“Fucking hell I’m coming oh my, _oh my god_ ” Stars burst behind his eyes, pure ecstasy running through his veins. Swearing loudly when the younger boy swallowed him down, riding him out through his orgasm, it was all Michael could do to shakily reach down and pump the other boy’s achingly hard cock once or twice before he too, let out a muffled cry.

 

He was fucking mess, but he buckled his pants up and slid down the wall to sit next to the other boy, cheeks still bright. “So what’s you’re name?” Grinning, blue eyes danced back at him.

 

“Luke”

 

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

 

Michael was pretty damn confident he was never going to see the kid again. Most of the people that went to Tanner’s parties went to different school, lived in different cities, so he was pretty sure he’d never see the blue-eyed boy again.

 

He didn’t have the balls to tell Calum and Ashton what had happened; instead opting to spit out some bullshit about how he’d gotten so wasted he couldn’t even remember anything. (“Yeah guys you should have come! I don’t know why you don’t like Tanner his parties are fucking awesome!”)

 

His day was going pretty well, first week back to school and none of his teachers sucked too badly. His life didn’t really go to shit until he got to music class. To be more specific, it didn’t go to shit until halfway through music class. When Mr. Carry introduced a new student.

 

And all at once Michael’s life came crashing down around him, because the boy with the pretty blue eyes was standing at the front of his classroom.

 

And of course he made eye contact and of course his face just _lit up_ and thank _god_ there weren’t any seat left at his table otherwise Michael knew he’d come and sit with Calum, Ashton and him. Thankfully he was steered towards the front of the room, and Michael let himself be distracted by whatever bullshit Ashton was going through and Calum’s dumb jokes. He felt like death the whole class, keeping his eyes firmly glued to the table and his hands clenched by his side. (“Hey man, you okay?” “I’m fine Ashton honestly who are you my mother?”)

 

Maybe it was a little childish how he wouldn’t meet Luke’s eyes. It was defiantly childish when he rushed the other two guys out of the room to lunch before he could even try and approach them, and it was just downright rude when Luke came up to him after school and Michael shut him down before he even had the chance to breathe.

 

Eyes blazing, he shoved him against the wall, hands fisted in the younger boy’s shirt. “I swear to god if you fucking touch me I’ll beat the shit out of you, got it? What happened that night was a mistake, I was drunk off my ass, and I’m _not gay_ so don’t try and mess with me okay? Don’t even come near me.” Breathing heavily, he stepped away from the wide-eyed boy. “I know you’re a freshman, so I’m going to cut you some slack. Don’t go flaunting around the school that you’re a queer, people won’t like that too much. And don’t talk to me, or my friends, got it?” Spinning on his heel, he made a beeline for Ashton’s car, ignoring the muttered, (“I’m not gay, I’m bi”), behind him.

 

It didn’t help that all could see was Luke down on his knees.

 

@#@#@#@#@#@#

 

It wasn’t like he made it his all time goal to make Luke miserable. Far from it; in fact, the two of the barely interacted. He’d made his hatred obvious, something that puzzled Calum. (“Why don’t you like him? He’s a pretty chill lad, plays guitar and sings. I’ve got chem with him; he’s wicked smart.”)

 

Months ticked by, Ashton setting them all on edge with his constant worry about graduation, (“What the bloody hell am I going to do with myself? All I’m good at is drumming!”)

 

(“You could live on the street and drum for money?”)

 

(“Fuck off Mikey.”)

 

Luke didn’t become a problem until projects in music class came around. And of course, because this was the most cliché, fucked up world he lived in, Michael got paired up with none other then the resident Hemmings.

 

They begged and pleaded Mr. Carry to let them switch,

 

(“He really hates me I don’t think we’d be able to get any work done,”)

 

(“Can I just work with Calum?”)

 

But he wouldn’t budge. “This will be good for you boys to work your differences out.” He insisted, shooing them away every time they tried to come into his office. It wasn’t like the project was difficult, all they had to do was put together a cover or mash up of a song and record it at home, (as proof they’d actually done something), and then perform it in class.

 

The only problem was that Michael was pretty sure if he stayed in a room with Luke, _alone_ , for more then 5 minutes he would either beat him up, or make out with him and at this point he didn’t really know which was worse. The hesitantly made plans to meet after school at Michael’s house because no one would be home and then they went on their way, spending the next couple hours of school wondering what hell they were about to enter.

 

Calum wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. “I think it’s fucking hilarious that you guys got partnered. Mr. C did it on purpose, I swear.” Letting his head flop down, Michael flipped him off. “Piss off. You’re only happy because you got paired with Natasha.” The dark haired boy hummed, tugging at the sleeves of his sweater. “Hell yeah I’m happy I got paired with Natasha. Not only is she hot, have you heard her sing?”

 

 _Luke is hot and he can sing_.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Michael moaned.

 

@#@#@#@#@#@

 

The awkward boy standing at his door was the last person he wanted to see, but he knew if he didn’t let Luke in they wouldn’t get anything done and then they’d get a failing grade and his mum would _murder_ him if he failed music class of all things.

 

Plastering a grin on his face, he swung the door open. “Hey Luke.” Looking unimpressed, the blonde shifted the guitar case on his foot. “Can I just come in so we can get this over with?” Letting the smile drop, Michael slid over.

 

He’d sort of hoped and prayed they would at least have a similar taste in music, and thank god they did otherwise they probably would have sat there all day arguing about was song to do. They wasted enough time on it even though they liked the same stuff; Michael didn’t want to do what Luke wanted to do, and Luke defiantly didn’t want to do what Michael wanted to do. “Fuck why can’t you just go with it? Do you have to be so damn difficult?” Gaping at him, Luke folded his arm angrily. “I’m difficult? Seriously? I’ve suggested over a dozen songs and you wont agree to _any of them_!”

 

And _wow_ this was a bad idea because Luke angry was _really hot and was this really happened right now_? Clenching his teeth, Michael let his eyes close for a moment before letting out a tired sigh. “Fine. We can do ‘If It Means A Lot To You’.  Looking smug, Luke pulled up the tabs on his computer and grabbed his guitar.

 

(“Who said you got to play? What if I wanted to?”)

 

They ran it through maybe twice before Michael decided he couldn’t do it and instead flipped the tv on so they could play FIFA. “Shouldn’t we work on this a little more?” Luke asked nervously, plucking aimlessly at his guitar. “I mean, it’s due next week and we still have to record it and stuff-“

Fixing him with a glare, Michael shrugged. “We’ll finish it tomorrow, I literally can’t listen to you bitch at me about harmonies.” Looking like he’d like to get mad about _something_ , Luke opened his mouth to retort, (With something nasty no doubt), but Michael shoved a controlled into his hand. “Either stay and play or get out. I don’t care.”

 

For a split second, he looked like he was going to chuck it on the floor and storm out, but instead he let out a defeated sigh and sunk back into the couch. “I hope you know I’m going to kick your ass.”

 

“Not likely Hemmings.”

 

And really, Michael thought he’d been doing pretty good. Like, extraordinarily good. They didn’t even get into any major shouting matches, but at one point Luke let out this _moan_ and if Michael wasn’t on him in less then a second then the sky wasn’t blue.

 

He froze, but with the older boy licking into his mouth and running his hands under the hem of his shirt, he quickly responded, slipping his hands around Michael’s neck and tugged at his hair to angle his head better. He nipped at the other boys lip, grinning when a shudder ran through his body.

 

All Michael knew was the Luke tasted _really fucking good_ and this project was the best thing that had happened to him because he could probably sit here and kiss him all _day-_

 

“Shit!”

 

Jumping off like he’d been burned, Michael’s hands flew to his hair, pulling until it hurt. Luke’s eyes were blown, lips slick and red and he was apologizing, (“I’m sorry I’m sorry-don’t, I mean, you _started it-_ “)

 

“Please leave.” The sad, terrified look didn’t leave the other boy’s eyes as he grabbed his guitar and raced out the door, pausing once to look back at Michael, who just looked scared and confused. “Mikey-“

 

“I said _leave_!” He shouted, eyes darkening for a split second.

 

And Luke was gone.

 

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

 

“You’ll never believe what I saw today.” Michael pushed the food on his plate around absently, glancing up at his dad. “Two guys, _men,_ holding hands in front of me at the coffee shop this morning. Goddamn queers, don’t they know no one wants to see that? It’s unnatural.” His mum hummed in agreement.

Michael felt sick.

 

@#@#@#@#@#@

 

“So how was working with _Luke_?” Ashton clapped Michael on the back, earning a snicker from Calum. He settled for glaring at them and doodling idly on the table. “This projects’ dumb.” Ashton just chucked, “He’s not that bad Mikey, I think you’re overreacting.”

 

_I’m very aware he’s not that bad_

 

But they didn’t get together that day. Or the next. At this point Michael was pretty sure he’d take a failing grade over having to sit next to Luke again. But after lunch on Friday he sidled up to Michael before he could try and bolt. “We need to work on the song.” He’d muttered. “I’m coming over after school and you better let me in.”

 

Awkward would be an understatement of how he felt right now. He hadn’t really positioned himself as far away from the blonde boy as possible on purpose, but it sort of looked like he had, and it took every inch of his being not to flinch away every time Luke even got _close_ to him.

 

But they sang and _damn_ they sounded good together, he _knew_ Calum and Ashton would love to try and adopt him into the band they were trying to start because the kid had pipes, Michael would give him that.

 

“Can you stop doing that?” Luke huffed, his skinny arms coming across his chest.

 

“What?”

 

“Every time I move, you like, shoot across the room. I’m not going to _do_ anything to you, in fact, I’d like to remind you that _you’re_ the one who kissed me last time!” Michael opened his mouth to rebuke the younger buy but he wasn’t given he chance. “How are we going to record anything if you won’t get within five feet of me? Will you grow up for like, five minutes, _please?_ ” Mouth snapping shut, Michael nodded meekly and scooted closer to the blonde boy. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

 

If he’d looked up, he would have seen Luke’s eyes soften as he set up the camera, taking in the way Michael fumbled with his guitar, picked out a tune to a song looping in his head and no one else’s. If he’d looked up, he would have seen forgiveness in Luke’s gaze.

 

But he didn’t look up and they recorded the song on one go, so really there wasn’t any other reason for Luke to stay. But he lingered, maybe waiting for Michael to say something, to acknowledge the rift between that would seem to close for a few minutes but that would come back up again as soon as they finished singing.

 

“It’s not you, you know.” He finally spit out, twisting his hands together, a pained look on his face. At Luke’s questioning gaze, he winced. “Its just, m-my dad he-“ Shaking his head slightly, the blue-eyed boy allowed a small smile to slip onto his face. “It’s alright, not everyone gets it. You’re not strange though, or unnatural; promise. I’ll leave you alone if you’d like, just until you get it sorted out.”

 

 Cradling the other boy’s cheek, Luke drew him in slowly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before standing slowly and trudging towards the door. Before he opened it, he spun on his heel, blue eyes unsure. “I _would_ like to play with you and your friends sometime though, I’d probably be pretty fun I-“

 

And at that moment Michael realized he was really fucked stupid. He was being a child, pushing him away because he was scared of whatever he’d gotten pulled into. _Its not like dads’ ever home anyway. I can deal with that when it comes around._

 

Michael stopped him before he could reach the door, throwing his arms around Luke’s waist and dragging him closer, their lips fitting together like pieces to a puzzle. Slim fingers twisted in his hair and he pulled back, grinning wildly. “You should definitely count on coming and playing with me; with us.”

 

Pretty blue eyes twinkled up at him before pulling their lips together again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't really know anything about the boy's home lives so umm yeah theres that, also Calum and Ashton are nonexistent in this fic I am very sorry. Theres no fics for this fandom I'm upset can some One Direction writers come over here and write shit? This is basically just for my amuesment


End file.
